Various technologies may allow a user to experience a mix of real and virtual worlds. For example, some display devices, such as various head-mounted display devices, may comprise see-through displays that allow the superposition of a displayed image over a real-world background. In this manner, images may be displayed such that they appear intermixed with elements in the real-world background.